Fated
by SilverWolf374
Summary: England turns up for the world meeting late and it all goes downhill from there, but maybe it won't be as bad as he thinks. USUK
1. How to Piss Off the World

This is my is my first attempt at writing about this pairing but it's so cute I couldn't resist so be nice please :3 and I think they became a bit Ooc but that might just be me. Anyway the current rating is T but it may rise to M if I decide to add a lemon ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used they belong to Axis Powers Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

It was a very important day for England, for today it was the rare event of the annual World countries meeting. Needless to say by the way he was hurriedly walking he was late. Very. Which for him was extremely unusual. As he walked down the hallway he could feel the blood pumping in his head and the loud sound of his footfalls as he sped along. Inwardly cursing, he eventually made it to the door and wrenched it open, expecting to see a room packed with countries. Only it was completely empty, he stood there hand on the door handle looking around, where was everyone?. After a moment of pondering his options and staring at the richly decorated but deserted hall he turned to head back out and was met with a sadly familiar face.

"Why if it isn't Britain, how nice of you to finally show yourself" smirked France, looking incredibly smug as always. England glared at his very irritating so called friend.

"What do you want Frenchie? Come to mock me because I'm late for once? And while I'm on the subject of late where is everyone?" he questioned.

France studied the man in front of him for a moment before answering in his slightly mocking tone.

"Well since you decided not to turn up on time they all decided to go home and reschedule the meeting for another time, needless to say you managed to piss a lot of them off" he answered a matter of factly. England facepalmed.

"So in a nutshell you're telling me that not only have I come all this way for nothing I have managed to arrive really late due to unforeseen circumstances and piss all of the world off by doing so?" groaned England.

"Pretty much" the Frenchmen chuckled as he watched his companions face become even more irritated and downcast.

"Ugh you know what I can't be dealing with this at the moment I'm going back home, do me the nice favour of informing me when the meeting will be and kindly leave me alone" snapped England as a very sharp pain shot across the top of his eyes. He pushed past France and set of back down the hallway without a backward glance.

"Hey! Angleterre! Don't be like that, what's wrong? Can't you tell your old time friend?" called France as he set off at a jog to catch up to the rapidly walking Britain. Since he was really not in the mood for this England just carried on without acknowledging France or looking where he was going. However he was cut short when he slammed into a brick wall. Well it felt like one anyway. This caused England to step back holding his head as he glared up at what he'd walked into. The sight that met his eyes was less then welcome.

"A-America" stuttered England as he looked with deepening unease at the man in front of him. America stood there in his usual attire complete with bomber jacket and instead of greeting someone like he normally would. This being in his usual very loud, hyper fashion. He just simply looked at the blond Brit in front of him with a bemused expression. They remained in silence and before either of them could open their mouths to say anything France caught up to them.

"America how nice to see you again, I was just asking my bushy browed friend here what was troubling him, though he refuses to tell me" he glanced at England stood next to him with questioning eyes before looking back and continuing

"Anyway now that I think about it, why are you still here? I thought you left with everyone else?" he finished regarding the taller country.

"I left some of my papers on the table in the meeting room, I came back to fetch them" America answered simply not taking his eyes of the now blushing England. France noticing all these factors was quickly putting two and two together and smirked knowingly.

"Really America was that all you came back for? Because I remember that you came into the meeting and where moaning to Japan about how you forgot all of your papers again" he stated. When France got no response from the now rapidly uneasy looking America he carried on.

"Or could it be that when you went outside and when you noticed England's car you decided to come back in so you could run into him, am I right?" deducted the frog lover. America by now was oddly silent and looking anywhere but at his two companions along with England who was looking at the floor, a dark shadow covering his face. France opened his mouth to speak again but was promptly cut off.

"I would love to stay here all day and chitchat but there's no meeting and I am not feeling well, so please excuse me" burst out England not looking up. He turned round and continued his rapid retreat from earlier wanting to get as far away as possible from France and even more so America. Both of which were watching him leave with interest. Seeing this quick exit only succeed in making France's grin grew as he glanced up at the now red faced American. He picked his words carefully before he spoke again.

"After that little performance I now think I know what was wrong with our moody friend" he mused stroking his mini goatee while eyeing America who was still watching England's quickly shrinking back.

"Hmmm, you should follow him you know you might be just the thing he needs, in more ways than one" he added before turning and walking away leaving fate to work its magic.


	2. An Unexpected Guest

Chapter 2 :D Now commence the lime fest xD

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters used they belong to Axis Powers Hetalia created by Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Several hours later a still very pissed British empire arrived back at his house. Sadly his mood hadn't improved, proven by the front door banging open to announce his presence to the empty house. He stormed through it, kicked it shut, tossed his case and jacket onto the hallway floor, then stomped into the front room to toss himself onto the sofa with a muffled thump. A very long silence followed.

It wasn't until much later that a loud pounding on the door sounded making England stir. *Bang,bang,bang* England lifted his head up at the noise, eyes half shut as he had a some point nodded off. *Bang,bang,bang* the loud knocking continued and the half asleep Brit begrudgingly hoisted himself up and went to open the door.

"England! Are you in? Hey! If you are, don't ignore me I came to see how you were!" yelled the last person England wanted to see right now. At hearing America shouting from the other side England stopped his advance on the front door. Then proceeded to look at it like it had grown teeth and was about to try eating him. Standing there he listened to the increasingly worried sounding American as he tried to decide what to do. Open the door and let him in? Open it and make quick excuses? Or ignore him in the hope that he would get the gist and leave him alone?. Picking the last option he padded back into the front room and lay back on the sofa. As he shut his eyes he silently apologised to America and pulled a cushion over his head to muffle the noise. After a while it went quiet causing England to sigh with relief and sadness. Inwardly he made a mental note to make things back up with America later. As time passed and as he lay there his thoughts wandered back to what had happened in the hallway earlier and the colour rose in his face. He pushed his face further into the pillow in embarrassment. Had that really happened? And why had he acted so horribly? More importantly had America really made excuses to come back and see him? And why had he come here now? God he really needed to make it up to him at some point. But it was so hard, due the fact that he had fallen for him and couldn't look him the eyes without blushing like an idiot. Deep in his tussled thoughts the Brit didn't sense the figure behind him until said figure put a large, gloved hand on his shoulder. This sudden intrusion caused England to rapidly jump up and spin around brandishing the pillow like a deadly weapon at his supposed attacker. However his burst of courage was brushed aside when he recognised who it was.

"America!? What the hell are you doing here?" spluttered the astonished nation, eyes wide and mouth open. True enough the familiar half shadowed silhouette of his fantasies was stood soaking wet in front of him. America looked at the Brit with what could only be described as an extremely relieved expression, eyes shining with happiness. He sighed letting out his pent up stress and ran one hand through his hair sending water flying out before he replied.

"I came to see how you were, you seemed really odd earlier and when I got here and I couldn't get you to answer, so naturally I got worried so I busted my way in, though seeing that you're ok I can leave" he stated truthfully before turning to leave. England watched as the sodden country headed back the way he had come. Rage boiled inside him for a reason unknown to him, he was not letting him just walk back out without any means of a proper explanation!

"Wait right there you imbecile!" snapped Britain his usual irritated face coming into play.

"Don't just walk into my house in the middle of the night, wake me up, spout random rubbish and then expect me to let you leave without explaining yourself properly!" the Englishman continued, bushy brows furrowed. America by this time had turned back around and was watching England's rant with interest.

"And another thing why are you here? And why are you soaked? Is it raining out or something?" asked the Brit coming down a bit from his rage fuelled high. The American regarded the steaming blond in front of him and began to chuckle which quickly grew into a loud laugh.

"What the bloody hell are you laughing at? Answer me damn it!" cursed the former pirate as he watched America clutch his sides with laughter as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Y-your always are like this aren't you? Even when you've been ill, woke up in the middle of the night and scared witless you're still the same old grumpy England that I know and love" laughed America as he wiped his face with his sleeve. Britain meanwhile just continued glaring at him trying to ignore the blush returning to his cheeks after his companion's last comment. When he righted himself the burger lover grinned and proceeded to answer England's questions.

"Well let's see I came here to check and see if you where alright, I am wet because it is raining outside and there is no cover on your doorstep and I told you why I was laughing" he said ticking them off his fingers as he went along.

"Hmm well thank you for visiting even if it is at a stupid time, and yes I'm fine now as you can see" England replied as he mentioned himself with hand movements to prove his point. Anger having completely left him as it changed to concern at how drenched the American was.

"And since you are here I can hardly demand you leave at this hour so ill go and get you a towel, some spare clothes and you have the guest room or the sofa, whichever you prefer for the night, wait here and I'll go get the stuff, agreed?" asked England as he walked past America into the hall and headed upstairs to get what he needed. He was followed by muffled alright from his new caramel haired house guest.

A few minutes later Britain headed back towards the front room, holding some spare outsized clothes, a towel and a patchwork blanket. When he got there however it was empty so he sighed in annoyance and dumped the blanket, setting off in search of the now elusive America. Why did he never do what was asked of him? Pondered England as he searched, then again he had always been like that. As for looking he didn't have to go far as he heard the sound of running water coming from the direction of the kitchen. Concluding that's where his fellow nation had gone he strode in through the arched doorway. He was greeted with the sight of America's bare muscular back leaning over the sink wringing out his wet shirt, his bomber jacket tossed on the worktop. A thin line of blood ran from the once again flushed Brit's nose as he watched the muscles tense and move under perfectly sun tanned skin. Swiping away the blood with his sleeve he silently admired the view. God am I really worthy of him? Wondered the Brit, then again thinking about it why out of every person on this planet would he go for him?. This thought felt like a punch to the gut, eyes now on the floor he sighed. This soft noise alerted America that he had company and naturally he turned around making the view even nicer.

"Ah hello again sorry about wandering off, I thought I just ought to come in here and try drying out my clothes a bit" he grinned completing the perfect spectacle that was him. England despite his thoughts couldn't tear his eyes away after looking back up. This caused a battle inside his head to try and stop himself from nosebleeding, blushing and throwing himself at the man in front of him. The only way combat this was to scrunch his face into a berated looking one and act like it didn't bother him.

"Well here are the clothes, a towel and your blanket is on the sofa which is where I assume you're sleeping, and I'm tired so clean yourself up quietly as I'm going back to bed" muttered the Brit as his bundle onto the worktop.

"Ugh ok, then good night" smiled America a little disappointed that their encounter was cut short. He didn't show it though and watched the messy blond walk back out of the kitchen.

England headed to go back upstairs, a little disheartened that he didn't have the guts to come out with his feelings. Despite the fact that he had America all alone in his house. However he was once again interrupted from his wandering thoughts when he trod on something that cracked under his slippered foot. Green eyes glancing at the floor he noticed a piece of glass then another and another, in fact most of the hallway was covered in broken shards of it. Where had all this come from? He unconsciously asked himself. This question was soon answered when he looked down the hall at the door, which was no longer in the frame. This enabled him to see outside and see the rain which was coming in, soaking the doormat .The door itself was sprawled on the hall floor a few feet from its original position huge dents and cracks in the wood. The stained glass window that was once in it had shattered and a piece this of it was what he had trod on. The whole scene looked like a bull had charged the door repeatedly until it had blown in. Veins began to pop out on England's face as he grit his teeth, an evil aura radiating from him.

"AMERICA! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" screeched the extremely pissed Brit. Hearing this scream America shot out of the kitchen to his side, now dry and clothed.

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to bed?" asked the blue eyed, younger nation innocently, not noticing the dark vibes wafting his way. England slowly turned his head to look up at the man next to him, fists clenched and shaking with anger.

"What the bloody hells wrong you ask?! Why is my door in pieces in my hallway!? Did you freaking bulldoze your way in here!? And did you not think to tell me!? " snapped the Brit dangerously close to wringing the clueless mans neck. America raised an eyebrow then turned his head and surveyed the scene with curiosity.

"I did say before that I busted my way in, cuz when I couldn't get an answer I broke the door down, guess I did more damage than I anticipated" he pondered as he scratched the top of his head.

"You telling me you actually thought all your options through properly and the best one you could come up with was killing my front door?" squeaked the Brit, anger being fastly replaced with pure disbelief.

"Yeah I guess" was the reply he received. Now smiling despite himself England sighed for about the hundredth time that day.

"You are just bleeding unbelievable you know that?" England chuckled putting his hands behind his head.

"But since it's the middle of the night I am not dealing with this now, when we get up in the morning you are going to clean this up and pay for all the damage since this is all your doing" he finished, indicating what he meant with a wiggle of his finger. America just nodded thankful that he hadn't been on the receiving end of a serious British style rant. England then spun round slid past him and continued his earlier journey to bed. But with what was coming he wasn't going to there any time soon.


	3. Memories, Conflict and a Confession?

Omg the sweetness it burns ! xD Anyhoo chapter 3 and it all unravels ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own any charaters used they belong to Axis Powers Hetalia created by Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

"Ouch! Stop that it really hurts! Ennnnnglannnd stoooop" moaned America.

"Shut up you big baby, it's your own fault for walking around bare footed with glass everywhere" cussed England as he rubbed antiseptic into the cut on Americas ankle. He pouted and crossed his arms looking like a peeved five year old. Glancing up and seeing this England smirked.

"You are still as much a little kid as you were back then aren't you, you've grown physically, quite considerably actually but inside you're still the loud, tantrum prone, bed wetting, disobedient, little America aren't you?" he chuckled as he began to wrap a length of bandage around the now clean cut. The owner of the cut glared at his past carer and frowned, a tad hurt at the comments and even more pissed at the belittling light he had just been put in.

"Is that all you think of me as? A little child? And for your information I have grown mentally too, how else do you think I have won wars and kept my country going as long as it has? And lastly I have never wet the bed, ever!" growled America. England now finished bandaging the injured ankle looked up in shock at this outburst. This only increased as he saw genuine anger and hurt in the ocean blue eyes which were glaring right into him. Looking away he brushed himself down. He stood up gathering courage from somewhere and thought that now was a good a time as any. After a brief moment he glared right back and met the angry blue eyes head on letting everything just come out.

"For your information I have never thought you as just a child, what I'm implying is that it's your nature to act like one, however it's just who you are and I can't imagine you any different, I also know that you have given everything you have to get where you are today and I don't disrespect that achievement in anyway, in fact I'm proud of you, I always knew you were going to do great things and it gives me peace that I managed to raise you right even if you left, you have always meant a lot and always will, even if now you don't feel the same as me" confessed England a light blush dusting his cheeks. America just looked at him mouth open, all anger evaporated during the meaningful speech. At getting no response it suddenly all became too much and the embarrassed Brit rushed off to hide in his room. Breaking out of his trance America righted himself, hopped off the kitchen top where he'd been perched and set off after England his mind set. He quickly caught up to him as the escapee turned the corner to head down the hallway to the stairs. Grabbing a fistful of collar he spun the red faced blond around and pinned him to the wall, hands spread on it either side of his head.

"What do you mean I don't feel the same as you? What were you talking about when you said that?" America demanded as England looked up at him with a flushed and utterly exposed face. Britain opened his mouth to speak but could find no words to express what he wanted to say. So instead he wriggled and tried to put distance between himself and his captor, but failed. So to avoid him moving America grabbed his shoulders instead to hold him in place and began to too lay himself bare.

"I think I know what you are trying to say and if I'm right then I feel the same way..." he faltered face now as red as England's. He panicked, he couldn't let this opportunity slip by, mentally shaking himself he looked at the man before him and seeing those calming, loving green eyes and managed to continue.

"To be perfectly blunt England, I love you I always have, even when I was young, though then I didn't know what it was, the reason I didn't want to say anything was because I thought you always viewed me as a son or a simply a friend and I'd rather not do anything about my feelings and stay by your side then tell you and you never talk to me again, I'm sorry if I'm loading this off on you but if it's in any way possible I want to be with you England!" finished the America letting out a sigh, happy that he had said all he wanted, then on impulse moved in closer. England all this time had been lent against the wall pinned by his captor taking in everything. Now that he knew where he stood he met America's advances and his lips when they came within range...


End file.
